


Recipe for Disaster

by Kuroyuri



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, Langst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroyuri/pseuds/Kuroyuri
Summary: Klance Cake-One cup of a playboy reputation-Two and a quarter cups of miscommunication- A dash of pining-Two litres of misinformed hatred and bitterness-A generous amount of insecurity- A tablespoon of twisted logic-And a sprinkle of jealousyMix and sift until a your spastic mess of romantic chaos is fluffy and ready to rise. Then bake under the heat of love and passion for a crispy even finish.ORCollege au where Lance and Keith are so completely different that their relationship is an utter mess of angst, hurt, insecurity and tears but they'll reach a happy ending.





	Recipe for Disaster

Ragged blue and white sneakers skidded across the pavement in his hurry to get home, the relief and exhilaration of receiving an A+ pushing him forward and making him slightly clumsy. It was finally the end of the semester and Lance had walked into the college examination hall fearing for his life, only to find that with all the extra credit he had completed over the course, his professor had given him a free pass. Instead of the usual multi choice framework, his exam leaflet simply read:

“To the only student who bothered coming to all of my classes and actually completing the set homework: spend an hour writing about whatever you wish, maybe even try looking stressed and confused. Then get up, hand it in and leave. I’ve already entered your grade A+ grade into the school system. Feel free to check it once you’ve left the examination hall”

To say Lance was surprised is an understatement and it took all of his willpower not to jump up on his desk right then and there to yell

“Honest pay for honest work bitches!”

Sure he may be known for having a dramatic sense of grandeur, but even Lance knew when to just shut up and be grateful. He wasn’t about to risk what seemed to be a blessing from the gods. So after an hour of rambling on about the benefits of having a consistent skincare routine, Lance rushed out of the room two hours early, wanting nothing more than to curl up with his boyfriend and relax.

Said boyfriend wouldn’t be expecting him back at their shared apartment for another two hours at least, and so Lance had made an impromptu stop at a nearby convenience store, picking up a box of Keith’s favourite chocolates to sweeten the surprise. Hinges squeaked as the front door to the apartment swung open and Lance tried his best to keep his awkward flailing to a minimum, kicking off his shoes and sneaking down the hallway. Their apartment was small but comfortable with an open kitchen, living and dining area which branched off to reveal two bedrooms and a bathroom at the end of a winding corridor. In situations like surprise chocolate cuddle attacks, the corridor definitely helped to keep footsteps quiet.

‘I can’t wait to tell him about this... you may be everyone’s star student but have you ever gotten a free pass on an exam? Huh Keith?’

Lance mumbled to himself, chuckling and feeling smug for all of five seconds before something else caught his attention

‘Is that.... moaning? Wow, so this is what my cariño gets up to when he’s home alone.”

His first thoughts were that he’d caught Keith masturbating (which Lance is proud to say is a rare event seeing as he’s always eager to take care of his boyfriend) and so he brazenly burst into the room in the hopes that he could join in on the action

 “Well I guess we were both planning surprises for each-....” His voice cut off, the teasing words dying in his throat as Lance was confronted with a very different situation than the one he’d been imagining.

In the middle of their cosy double bed lay Keith; sweaty, naked and absolutely gorgeous as always, pinned underneath an equally naked and sweaty unknown figure. A figure whom Lance couldn’t help but notice was _very_ male, seeing as his dick was currently pounding into his **boyfriend.**

The first few moments were difficult to process, his mind almost sluggish as it was presented with such jarring information. Lance was frozen in place, the only thing motionless in the room as the box of chocolates fell from his grip, plastic cracking once it met the floor.

‘Wait... w-who is... what’s going on... “

His voice was but a whisper drowned out by constant heavy moaning while Keith and his Mystery Man simply continued to fuck into the mattress, so passionate and heated that they hadn’t even noticed Lance’s presence. Tears welled up and overflowed, making his vision blurry as his picture perfect relationship fell to pieces right before his eyes.

How could this happen? Who was this stranger in their bed and why did they seem to outclass Lance in every way? Mystery Man was muscular, rough, dominant and his experience was clear in how the headboard slammed into the wall with every thrust. This couldn’t be real. Lance knew without a doubt that Keith loved him and only him, they whispered the words to each other every night so this had to be a misunderstanding of some kind.

With these thoughts in mind he burst into action, stumbling forward and violently shoving Mystery Man off of the bed, off of the person he loved

“STOP IT! GET OFF OF HIM! GET OFF OF MY BOYFRIEND!”

He yelled, pulling the duvet covers over Keith’s vulnerable bare form and moving forward to protect him

“A-are you ok? Was he forcing you? He had your wrists pinned down and... h-he was-“

“Lance?! What are you doing here? I thought you had an exam right now- what? No he wasn’t forcing me- but I can explain-“

“Dude what the fuck?!! I just came here for a casual hook up, look I don’t even know the guy, alright? Fuck, if I knew I wouldn’t have-“

Hearing so many voices at once only added to the chaos and rising panic. Lance was already feeling frazzled and overwhelmed, his mind desperately latching on to any and every possible excuse it could come up with

“Is it drugs? Blackmail? Is he paying you? Did you need money that desperately? Maybe he’s a doctor and you contracted a rare disease?”

“Lance no-“

“Is he a uni professor? It’s for a grade isn’t it? Is he in the mafia? Did you meet up with a once in a life time celebrity hook up?”

“Babe could you just listen-“

“Ohhh right, twins? You’re Keith’s twin right? It all makes sense now, so that’s why he never talks about his family-“

“LANCE”

At this point Lance was frantic and tense, his voice trembling with each question, dead set on finding a plausible excuse and clinging to denial. He didn’t want to face the obvious truth even though evidence was scattered throughout the room in the form of undressed clothing, ripped condom packets, a bottle of lube and most importantly the Mystery Man himself who was currently wriggling into his jeans.

“Y-you can tell me anything”

Lance whispered, wiping away the salty trails of his tears in an attempt to seem normal and unaffected. There was no need to cry because nothing was wrong. Keith would never cheat. Keith would never cheat... never.

“What?”

Keith tucked the sheets around his waist and tried to fix his tussled hair, the telltale red flush slowly fading from his cheeks. He was also in a state of shock, too soon for the guilt to start eating away at him but too late to go back from his mistakes.

“Tell me a lie, or some elaborate story. Tell me that we’re ok, that this wasn’t real a-and that we can just move on and pretend it never happened. J-Just say something. Anything. Please Keith, I’ll believe whatever you say...  we don’t have to have any problems”

This was Lance’s feeble attempt to mend them before they became truly broken. He’d rather live a closely sewn lie, forever acting as if things are perfectly fine and dandy because maybe if he keeps insisting, it’ll become true. Keith took a deep breath and gestured for Mystery Man to leave the room, not wanting to have an audience for this conversation

“L-Lance I never meant to hurt you ok? Let’s start off there, it was all so unexpected and you’ve been busy and... I didn’t know how to tell you or how to explain and... fuck, you were never supposed to find out” Keith let a sardonic laugh escape his kiss-bruised lips, feeling helpless and alone with the only person who could possibly comfort him hurt and begging for lies. All because of one stupid mistake, one tiny upset had caused a landslide of pain and misguided passion.

Lance felt his knees go weak at the confession, cementing the worst case scenario into a reality and damning any chance of this being a simple misinterpretation. In all the romantic books and stories that Lance had ever read, this moment was always described as a time of fury and unbelievable pain. Of people screaming and breaking furniture, maybe even having violent brawls fuelled by jealousy. Of high scaled emotions and grovelling for forgiveness.

And yet all he felt was emptiness. As if those dramatic reactions had been ripped out of him, along with his heart and now all he was left with was a miserable sense of abandonment. It took him a while to realise that Keith was still talking, rambling more like, and so he tuned back into the conversation.

“- yes I love you, so so much. But I have needs, ok? And how was I supposed to tell you that I wanted it differently in bed when all you ever do is flirt with any living thing with two legs? You’re supposed to be the playboy, the one with all the fan girls and constant admirers and yet I’m always so... frustrated! So I thought that I must be the one w-who’s wrong, the one who’s broken because there’s no way that the great Lance Mcclain would ever be awful in bed and so I-I needed to test that theory which is why... I... that’s why I asked Ken to... you know. But it turns out I’m not broken so... yay?” Keith sputtered out, seemingly all in one breath, gazing pleadingly at Lance and hoping that he’d somehow understand such twisted logic.

“Yay? I never took cheating to be the cause of celebration. But I’m _so_ happy that you’ve finally found someone who can satisfy you, now that you have him why give up such a great opportunity? Why don’t you move in with Ken and fuck **every day**? You sure seemed to be enjoying it.” Lance hissed, baffled by how conceited and selfish Keith was with his reasoning.

“And while you’re at it, make sure to work on your communication skills, because maybe if you’d talked about it with me or even mentioned it once. **Just one fucking time.** We could have worked things out together and none of this would’ve happened. None of this would’ve been... Whatever. Have fun with Ken”

He muttered, his voice empty of emotion and his facial expression blank as he completely ignored his boyfriend’s pleas, walking out of their room without another word.

“Lance wait! This is exactly why I didn’t want to say anything! I was the one who was bringing us down and so i-it was my responsibility to fix it, that’s what I was trying to do! I was just trying to fix it so that we could be happy t-together! Don’t leave!”

Keith’s cries fell on deaf ears as Lance stormed through the house, calmly gathering clothes, toiletries, his wallet and packing things into his sports duffel bag, not bothering to help a distraught Keith who was stumbling after Lance and trying to put on some clothes at the same time.

“I’m going to crash at Hunk’s place for now and I’ll be back for the rest of my stuff later” Lance sighed, tying his shoe laces and shooting Keith an uninterested glare just to make sure the other boy was listening.

“Wait please, come on Lance we can figure this out, you can just sleep on the couch if you have to but we can still work, we have chemistry and a connection-“

This was the most that Lance had ever heard Keith talk about emotions before, but at this point it didn’t matter anymore.

“You’re shirt is on backwards by the way” Lance muttered, just before opening the door and disappearing from the scene, leaving Keith alone in the apartment to cry and fall to his knees in disbelief.


End file.
